Just A Cliche Girl
by Yellowtail555
Summary: "You cry, because that's who you are..." But who is Ms. Lucy Weasley? Who is she truly? What makes her happy, what annoys her, who does she love? perhaps a certain cousin She doesn't know, but she wishes she did. Lucy-centric with some LucyxHugo.


_I'm RPing Lucy in a roleplay and she's thought of as innocent and muggle-loving but I wanted to play around with our canon and give her some dimension. There are so many aspects of her that really didn't fit in here (namely, her family-for more of that, see: Daydreamer by the amazing The Painted Lady). I don't own Harry Potter which I'm only adding because I also don't own "Just the Way You Are" by Billy Joel which is now LucyxHugo's song and which is the song Lucy's singing in this story. Quotes are here because they're awesome. I don't know who they're by because I love to google image quotes for cool graphics, but they don't show who said them. But I certainly don't own them. That's a long author's note already but I'll just say: Please Review! Reviews make my day, seriously._

* * *

_"The worst thing in the world isn't being alone. It's being surrounded by people that make you feel like you're alone."_

You cry. You're always crying, though, so it's not like it's significant. Not like anything about you, you… just Lucy Weasley, would ever be important.

You read the newspaper, you're one of the few that gets the _Daily Prophet_ delivered to Hogwarts and they all compare you to your Aunt Hermione for it, in the hopes that maybe someone will have written something about you and how you got nearly all Os on your OWLs (except for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and what kind of Weasley are you for getting merely an 'A' in it?).

If you were any less of a messed up family, you'd just be happy that you got great grades and not need a newspaper to congratulate you for it. But you are in your family, so you scan the paper and you hope.

You cry, because that's who you are, and it's not like anyone even cares.

-:-

_"I often want to cry. That is the only advantage women have."_

You're not so innocent when it comes down to it. You can tell a lot about the people you say are your friends by how they react when you cry. Which you do quite a lot of, so it's an efficient system.

Some of them must truly like you because they'll ask you if you're okay (which you're not, isn't it obvious and that just makes it even worse; but at least they care enough to waste their breath) and get you a box of tissues.

Others must hate you because they just stand there awkwardly or tell you to stop crying or look away. You find that really rude but you just let them continue.

The truth is that when you were little, that was your trick. You cried and you got what you want. It's starting to work less and less now and you'd be done with the whole routine if it hadn't become habit by now. At least it gets people to pause and look at you.

You cry, because that's who you are, and you're not so sweet, because it works.

-:-

_"To understand everything is to forgive everything."_

You've always loved sunsets because they bring a little magic into the world. Your dad tells you that your fantasy magic is useless and you should deal with the proper, 'real' kind, with spells and curses and potions. You think that, when it comes down to it, you've always understood those Muggles and their hopes for magic out in the world to make life easier. But you're a witch and things still aren't easier.

Instead of laughing at them, like Uncle Ron is always bound to do until your mum and Aunt Hermione hex him (or, really, just Aunt Hermione), you understand them. They make a lot more sense than your family ever will.

You cry, because that's who you are, and you're not so sweet, because it works, and you watch sunsets all by yourself, because you don't have anyone to watch them with you.

-:-

_"It is the calm and silent water that drowns a man"_

You're never angry, and you never stand up for yourself. Everyone says it's because you're a dreamer, obsessed with the Muggle world, and books, and movies and magic- but not the kind you've grown up with.

You laugh because it's so wrong (but they all think you're laughing about Roxy's joke so it's not like it even matters). You've just learned that the less you swear, the more it'll affect them when you do and the calmer you are, the more the simplest gestures will mean.

You're not a bad person (you're _not_), but you've learned your lesson over the years. Everyone says that being invisible is bad but you rather like it. People expect the least of you, that way, so you surprise them by doing simple things.

You cry, because that's who you are, and you're not so sweet because it works and you watch sunsets all by yourself, because you don't have anyone to watch them with you, and you're never angry because you're smarter than they all think.

-:-

_"Falling in love with your best friend is having the best of both worlds."_

You're in love with your best friend. It's such a horrible cliché and you hate it for that reason but that doesn't stop it from being true. You, Lucy Weasley, are in love with your best friend- who's also your cousin, and people seem to think that's weird but you don't really understand why, if you got married neither of you would have to change your surname.

You think it's because Hugo's perfect and he calls you a princess and kisses your cheek and dances with you. You love dancing with him.

_"Don't go changing, to try and please me. You never let me down before."_

He tells you that you have a beautiful voice and you believe him, because it's Hugo.

You cry, because that's who you are, and you're not so sweet because it works and you watch sunsets all by yourself, because you don't have anyone to watch them with you, and you're never angry because you're smarter than they all think, and you like your best friend, because he's perfect.

-:-

_"You can't start the next chapter of your life if you keep re-reading the last one."_

You've spent forever trying to figure out who you are and it's really done nothing for you. You've got red hair and amber eyes and that's supposed be in the minority but it's been overdone so many times that you're sick of it.

You've got the cliché name, Lucy. Four letters, the definition of basic. When teachers read through names during roll call, stumbling over the more difficult names, they get to your name like an island in the rough sea and they stop and catch their breath there a minute.

But the other names are 'pretty' and yours is just plain so it's not like it's even a compliment.

You're Lucy Weasley and you really need to stop worrying about who you are.

-:-

_"Once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairytale."_

You're over at the Burrow for winter break of your third year and it's early enough in the break that you're the only one there- you and Hugo. He tells you to sing, because he loves your voice, and you do.

You sing more. You think it's because dancing with Hugo is amazing and you're happier now.

_"Don't imagine you're too familiar. And I don't see you anymore."_

He spins you and you're gitty with excitement and it's perfect.

_"I would not leave you in times of trouble. We never could have come this far."_

You wouldn't leave him. You love him, and you're certain it's love now.

_"I took the good times, I'll take the bad times. I'll take you just the way you are."_

You kiss him, during your second time through the song that day (the song that fits you too so well, if only he'd realize it). And you don't care that it's cliché because you're the cliché girl with the cliché name and you'll live.

(Oh, look, there you are again. Always trying to understand yourself)

-:-

_"I can't decide what I want the most. To be loved by someone, to find happiness, or to disappear."_

You think if this was a fairytale, you'd want to be a princess because everyone loves the princesses. They're always beautiful and smart and kind and loved. You've never really cared about the first three, except for being kind, maybe; but the fourth is something that you've always found yourself looking for.

You have a big family, there's lots of love.

But never enough to go around.

You think in another world, you could be happy with what you do have. You have a lot. But you'll always say that, and when it comes down to it, you'll never appreciate everything.

That's just how it goes.

You have to remind yourself that no one's perfect, and that if they were, you'd hate them. You have to, because you're so far from that.

Oh, goddamn it (there's the swearing rule again), you're still trying to define yourself.

-:-

_Who are you?_

It's on the stupid assignment that you have to fill out, start of seventh year, so you can get ready for a job application. You throw your inkwell across the common room when you get back, and nearly avoid hitting a second year.

"What are you doing, Luce? That's not like you."

They all say it. Idiots. How do they know what you're like.

"I don't know who I am. How am I supposed fill out this survey?"

They don't really care about your problems so you make your way up to the dorms and list everything that you think you are.

_I'm innocent, because my family says so, and I can't fly- and the boy I think I might nearly-sorta-almost love says I'm a good singer. I don't know what I want to do with my life and I just want to get away from everyone I know so I can start again without the crazy reputation of being shy and kind. I wanna be able to throw something without getting glares._

You think back and keep going.

_I use to cry a lot because no one ever suspects the crying girl and I want to be loved. I love sunsets and Muggle stories and music and movies and stories about princesses and fantasies and Hugo and that's all I need in my future. I'm just the cliché girl at the wizarding school in the middle of the cliché world. I'm Lucy Weasley and I'm not beautiful or especially smart or as kind as they say or as happy as everyone thinks. I love my cousin, and that's wrong, and I don't want to sing professionally because it's special. I'm me, and that's really all the explanation I can give. I can't write about myself because I don't know myself._

You smile at the answer because it's true. You stop trying to find yourself after that (well, not completely) because that's all of you that you've been able to find so far and you're cool with that. It'll work, for now.


End file.
